


Evil Lopez

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Set between My Brother’s keeper and High School Poppycock. Jay Lopez saw Lucifer’s eyes. His baby sister is working with the Devil and he is determined to put an end to that.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Evil Lopez

**Author's Note:**

> A/u Divergence set between My Brother’s keeper and High School Poppycock. No one knows about Lucifer except Dr. Linda and those on the show that do. Thought it would be interesting to explore what would change if Ella found out before Chloe.

Jay always thought of himself as good. Sure, he takes a little extra for himself but he usually gives away to his family more than he keeps. He never killed anyone and does his best to take care of his family. He once went to mass every Sunday but now it’s more like on holy day of obligations and holidays. Ella called him a Cafeteria Catholic last Thanksgiving and that bugged him. He was the oldest and had made sure to be a role model for the other siblings to look up to. He was Ella’s rock when she was seeing her ghost and became a stable influence to help during her gambling problem. He was the one who taught her how to play black jack but the counting cards was all her.

Then his world flipped upside down. He knew his baby sister was working with a rich guy named Lucifer but he thought it was an L.A persona. Ella told him he took her to Vegas in his fancy car. It sounded like a nice weekend trip and that his little sister might have had a little crush describing how he called her ravishing.

Then he learned the Truth. Evil Lopez is what the devil called him. Satan lectured him on letting down Ella. Ella has a lot of faith in you. It would hurt her to lose it. Lucifer the actual Devil was lecturing him on faith.

He left. He wasn’t proud at running back to Detroit but his Abuela needed him had a short stay in the hospital for the Flu. That was his excuse. He wasn’t running from fear. At least that’s what he told himself. His Abuela was happy with him though. He hasn’t missed a daily mass since coming back and even sits with her every night while she says the rosary. He starts to engage her on theology Angels, Demons and Satan. Her response startled him.

“The Devil walks among us and tries to tempt us to do evil. We must turn away from him and be good or he will drag us all to Hell.”

Close to the truth. Though Lucifer did try to stop him from a crime but that was for Ella’s sake. He has to go to Ella and convince her that Lucifer is the Devil to save her eternal soul.

Jay told his Abuela that he had to check on Ella that he had concern over one of her friends. That’s the truth the Devil is the prince of lies so he promised himself to always be truthful least not be tempted to stray again.

He was jittery already on his 9th or was it 11th cup of coffee when he reached Ella. He hasn’t checked into a hotel or slept since he left. He must look crazy he thought.

She was at a crime scene and he saw Chloe so Lucifer must be around somewhere.

“JAY!” Ella spotted him and caused everyone to look up. Ella took a few more pictures and pointed to another tech to an area of misplaced items on a bookshelf to focus on.

Ella walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Where’s Lucifer?” Jay asked nervously looking around. Chloe looked up at his name raised an eyebrow and asked, “why?”

“Just want to speak with my sister alone.” Jay said grabbing Ella by the hand.

“He is at Lux his sibling got into a fight and destroyed half of it so it is under construction.” Ella explained.

There are more Angels? Jay thought. “Lucifer’s _brother_ attacked him?” he asked.

“No. Lucifer was with me. The fight was with someone else. Lucifer never said who or pressed charges. He fronted the bill.” Chloe supplied suspicious of his interest but ready to defend Lucifer.

“Ella, take a break and come with me.” Jay implored practically begged. Ella looked at Chloe she nodded her head in acceptance. Ella grabbed another tech at the scene and pointed to another area opposite side of the room to focus on then left with her brother.

“Not that I am not like totally glad to see you Jay but you look like you have been on a week-long bender. What’s up?” Ella said once they were alone at her apartment looking concerned.

“He’s the Devil!” Jay said looking around as if saying his name would summon him.

“Who Lucifer? He is just a really good method actor.” Ella said with a laugh.

Jay’s voice got low. “He caught me. I saw hellfire in his eyes!”

“Caught you doing what?” Ella asked eyes lowered with suspicion.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I am not doing it again. Please Ella come back home with me. Put as much distance as you can from Lucifer. Your crush will go away when he stops using his charms on you.”

“First, I do not have a crush on him. I mean I was only tempted a little to sleep with him when we first met but he was obviously going through something and we were at a crime scene so not practical. 2nd if he stopped you from doing something bad isn’t that a good thing?” Ella argued.

“He didn’t do it for me. He said I would hurt you if I was caught and he didn’t want to hurt you. He didn’t care at all about the act.” Jay thought he was making a point.

“Aw that’s so sweet. Lucifer cares about me being hurt. I know we was tight. He doesn’t express emotion well. Tough childhood. Kicked out of his house violently at a young age would do that to anyone. Who knows what he had to do to survive.”

“Kicked out by God and for a good reason. Please you have to believe me.”  
  
“No! What I have to do is get back to work and solve a murder. Stay here tonight. Take a shower and get some sleep. We will talk more tomorrow.”

Ella went back to the crime scene. Lucifer was still MIA but Chloe was still there. “We are wrapping up. Some prints were found over there.” Chloe pointed. Ella took another look around.

“Seems the chair leg has a crack in it anyone take pics?”

The team switched the focus to the kitchen.

“How is your brother?” Chloe asked mentally calling him Evil Lopez in her head.

“Apparently Lucifer caught him doing something bad and put the fear of the big guy - _his Father-_ in him. He said that Lucifer told him that he didn’t want me to be hurt. Isn’t that sweet of him?” Ella said gushing. “I am gonna give him a big hug when I see him again.”

The diamonds, Chloe immediately thought. They were unsuccessful finding them for the first sweep but a rookie conveniently left something back at the scene and went to pick it up the following day and happened upon it. Lucifer must have done something to arrange that. Wonder what that will cost him? Chloe thought.

“That is sweet of him. Make sure you hug him tight and don’t let him go until he hugs back!” Said Chloe with an evil smirk that Ella thought was a smile.

“Yes! Lux tonight?” Ella asked with a hopeful look.

“It’s still closed but Dan has Trixie and I did want to take a peek at the redesign.”  
  


-

Lux was empty no guard at the entrance. No police tape since the cops were never called. Just a closed for renovation sign. Chloe let herself and Ella in because why would Lucifer lock the front door? Lucifer was at the bar with a pile of papers surrounding him.

“Remind me to _Thank_ Maze for leaving me with all the paperwork. She has no order pre-her leaving. It’s all there but its chaos!” Lucifer whined but got up to greet them. “Drinks?” He was already pouring before he got their response. The girls thanked him taking the drinks.

“It’s nice to know you do some paperwork.” Chloe said with amusement.

“What brings you by?” Lucifer asked.

“We wanted to see how the repairs are going. Looks good. New paint?” Chloe asked.

“Yup. Picked it out myself too many options.” Lucifer replied taking a sip of his drink.

“It looks good!” Ella said then decided that was the time to put down her drink and latch on to him in a tight hug.

Lucifer immediately tensed keeping his drink in hand and raised them up to avoid contact.

“I’m glad you like the paint Miss Lopez?” Lucifer said looking to Chloe for guidance obviously confused.

‘Evil Lopez,’ Chloe mouthed. With Lopez back facing her she never saw.

“I don’t think she will let go until you give in.” Chloe advised with a smirk.

Lucifer relented and hugged her back.

“You give the best hugs. Thanks for whatever you did for Jay.”

“Evil Lopez has returned?” Lucifer said with some concern. “Is that why you are upset? Big brothers can be taxing.” He said from experience patting her on her back sympathetically.

Ella finally released him from hug.

“I won’t even ask what you did for him because he said you told him it would upset me. So sweet by the way! How did you do the trick with your eyes?”

“Trick? I am the Devil Miss Lopez not a magician.” Lucifer said honestly.

“Jay- who is not even the Evillest Lopez by a long shot – said he saw red fire in your eye.”

“Right, Hell Fire.” Lucifer informed.

Chloe and Ella rolled their eyes. “You stopped him from doing something evil. You didn’t tempt him.” Ella argued.

“Not because of the act I just didn’t want him to let you down. To hurt you.”

Ella hugged him again. Lucifer closed his eyes to remember the moment. In his long life, he could count on one hand the amount of people that hugged him. He will remember all of them fondly (no matter how uncomfortable) when he is inevitably alone again.

“Do you want to go to the penthouse? I changed a few things.”

“Sure!” Ella said.

They stayed for a bit watched the sunset then left.

“I can’t believe that Jay would believe he is the devil.” Lucifer heard Ella say as the door closed.

“The amount of times he saved Trixie and me makes him an angel in my book.” Chloe added as the door closed.

Ella went into her apartment to find Jay packing HER stuff. “What is going on?” She asked angrily.

“You are coming home with me you have been here long enough.”  
  
“I am not going to leave. I do think it’s time that you do!” Ella said.

“But.. He is the Devil.” Jay started.

“Now Jay.” Ella said firmly.

Jay left but not to Detroit. He wasn’t going home until Ella realized who her friend really was he vowed.

\--

Ella was stressed. Look at this mess! Jay is acting Crazy usually she was the crazy one in her family. Ella started thinking about Rae-Rae. It would be good to see her again. She hasn’t been by in a while.

As if hearing her thoughts Rae-Rae appeared.

“Perfect timing!” Ella said wishing she could hug her.

“What’s wrong? Are you leaving?” Rae-Rae asked noticing the luggage.

“No. My brother wants me to though. He keeps saying Lucifer is the actual devil. Can you believe that?”

“What did my idiot broth… er I mean Lucifer do?” Rae-Rae tried to recover but failed.

“Is Lucifer your brother? Did you die after he was kicked out? Is that why you wanted me to come here? To check on him because you couldn’t.” Ella rapidly fired at her.

“Um..” Rae-Rae started.

“Wait you have looked the same since I was 8! Lucifer is not _that much_ older than me.”

“Okay would you believe me if I said I wasn’t a ghost but an Angel? I am not technically dead and Lucifer knows I know you…”

“If you are an Angel then he is really…” Ella trailed off sitting down.

“Yes, but he is still the same guy really! He didn’t deserve all that hate.”

“The Devil got a bad rap.” Ella said still processing.

“Exactly!” Rae-Rae said encouragingly.

“I told him that when we first met. He seemed amused.” Ella said clutching her cross. Then surprised Rae-Rae by taking it off.

“How can I pray to God and be friends with the ‘adversary’ at the same time?”

“Lucifer wouldn’t want you to give up on your faith!” She argued.

“I have to think about this. Why wouldn’t you tell me you were an Angel vs Ghost? I wouldn’t have cared.”  
  


“I panicked! We are not supposed to interact with humans unless our job requires it and only for our job. I like you. You are different somehow.”

\--

Rae-Rae went back to work leaving Ella alone to unpack. Ella thought even her subconscious doesn’t want her to leave. She didn’t even think about it in fact! Just started to unpack.

Ella just went through the motions the next day. Didn’t even remember driving to work.

When Lucifer came into work he went straight for the fridge and took out Dan’s clearly labeled pudding cup. This made her smile. The most devilish thing he ever does is stealing pudding. Unable to find Chloe he looked around and spotted her. He made is way over. Ella made herself look busy. There was an active murder investigation she was busy and should be working. Lucifer opened Ella’s door and she jumped midair.

“I didn’t mean to startle you Miss Lopez.” Lucifer said stepping back.

“It’s quite alright…. I got a visit from your sister.” Ella decided best be direct.

“Oh.” Lucifer said cautiously. “Which one?”

“Rae-Rae. Look I know. I am _fine_ with it. Not really fine with how you were treated. You are a total sweetheart. Just with what you and Rae-Rae are.”

Lucifer was blindsided and looked it. Ella hugged him. “It’s okay I am here for you.” Ella said.

\--

Jay was at her apartment when she got there late that evening. At least he wasn’t packing her stuff. “You have to come home with me,” Jay said.

“I am home. Detroit was chaos for me. I am not leaving I am better here. I know your right and he is Devil but he is also an Angel.”

“So, I am not crazy.” Jay said resolved.

“No apparently neither am I. My ghost friend turned out to be his sister another angel.”

At this Jay laughed. “So, we have been surrounded by Angels since you were 8?”

“Yup. They have been watching over us the whole time so nothing has changed,” Ella added.

This appeased Jay a bit. “I still think you should come home.”

“I will go to Detroit in a couple months for the holidays for a visit but this is my home now.”

“Ok,” Jay relented. Can I stay here the night? I will leave tomorrow.”

“Sure Jay. I will order dinner.”

“No need Miss Lopez I have enough for _everyone.”_ Lucifer said walking in the front door without knocking with Linda trailing behind him. Lucifer glared at evil Lopez for good measure.

“Down Lucifer.” Linda commanded. “Let me guess he invited us over without asking you.” Linda gave Lucifer a disapproving look.

“It’s fine! Like I said I am fine with everything.” Ella said honestly.

“But she is not wearing her cross!” Lucifer whined to Dr. Linda.

“I’m on Team Lucifer. I have some things to think about regarding your father. Between what Rae-Rae talks about and you..”

“That’s just how he treats us. He likes you humans.” Lucifer tried to defend.

“It doesn’t make it right.” Ella helped herself to some of the Chinese food Lucifer brought and joined him on the couch.

“We never meant to discourage you. Rae-Rae was probably blowing off steam she still in his good graces anyway. Why don’t you talk to Dr. Linda? She knows and can assist you with your crises.” Lucifer volunteered Linda for the task who was in the other room calming down Jay. Apparently neither realized she wasn’t there.

“Maybe later. Jay needs her more. I am good right here with you.”

If Lucifer’s smile didn’t light up the room just then. Ella just had to lean in and kiss him which he was pleasantly surprised and returned. The kiss felt different to Lucifer it wasn’t like kissing a Britney or even Candy this was special. 

Dr. Linda interrupted the kiss. Luckily, Jay stayed in the room to compose himself and didn’t see or Devil or not Lucifer would have gotten a punch in the jaw. Jay did come out to eat and tried his best to compartmentalize Lucifer as Satan and Lucifer the guy who didn’t want to see his baby sister hurt. They will never be friends but at least he understands him a bit more.


End file.
